


drip drop

by captainchakyeon



Category: SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Sir Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: “a motion that eats me alive, i can’t get away. only your caress can make these waves peaceful.”





	drip drop

**Author's Note:**

> some forewarnings;
> 
> 1.) there is explicit bloodplay, knifeplay, and other kinky/bdsm subjects in this! please do not read if you're under eighteen, or those topics make you uncomfortable in any way. read the tags and warnings before continuing.
> 
> 2.) please do not take this as bdsm education, this is just basically porn without plot. this isn't meant for education and there's probably, most definitely, parts in this you shouldn't take notes from like any porn or smut, this is just for entertainment. don't do any kink/bdsm related stuff without doing some heavy research from more reliable sources.
> 
> 3.) this is unbeta'd, written half-assed on my phone, and in lapslock, so i apologize now for any mistakes in this work.
> 
>  
> 
> with all of that out of the way, i hope you enjoy this work of pure sin.

the room is dark, i cannot see much. my eyesight limited to about five feet in front of me, but no further than that. i'm sitting on a table, my naked legs dangling off the edge, my hands handcuffed to an attachment on the wall behind me, limiting my use of them greatly.

it's eerily quiet. i must be alone in the room. i'm not sure if that comforts me or not. but regardless, i start to get restless. i fiddle my hands with the handcuff, trying to ease the restriction with no luck. i blink my eyes trying to hopelessly try to see better in the dark, but that doesn't work either. i huff and whine, wanting some sort of relief from this.

a pair of footsteps eventually comes up near to me, but just out of my range of sight. i look over in their direction, and tug at the handcuffs, as to tell them to undo them.

“hm, afraid i won't be unlocking those.” a voice said, low and raspy, i can almost hear the smirk in his voice. “not right now, anyway.”

“please?” i plead. “what do you want? i'll give it to you.”

“that's what i like to hear.” the man comes forward more, into my range of eyesight. his dark hair styled back, a velvet choker adorned on his neck, dark slacks and a black jacket - with no shirt on underneath, covering his tall body. looking closer, he has eyeliner smudged around his eyes, making him look much more attractive. he also has several piercings from what i can tell. “although, i thought it would take you a bit longer to submit. still, doesn't mean i won't tease a little, makes it more fun.”

he leans down to face me, putting his hands down on the table on either side of me. the slight smirk on his face is prevalent, his eyes sharp and staring me down like i'm easy prey, which i very much feel like. though, it's not a feeling i dislike, not with him. i might not admit aloud to him, but i may like the feeling, this sudden want to fully submit and let him ravish me.

“how's my little slut feeling today?” he asks, it sounds both affectionate and degrading, and yet that combination turns me on. i whimper in response. “right now, i want to enjoy you, but i also want to wreck you. how do you feel about that? me using you for my own enjoyment?”

“i - hgh, please.” i struggle to get words out of my mouth, but dear god do i want that - want him to ravish and use me. “use me, however you please.”

“how do we ask for things, slut?” he holds up my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. “where is your manners? you should know how to refer to me.”

“m-master, sir, please!” i stumble over my words again, straining my hands from the handcuffs. i somehow already knows how he wants to be referred to, or at least that's what my brain musters up.

“hmm, should i punish you?” he tilts his head as if he's thinking it over. “i bet you'd enjoy that, you're always such a slut for pain.”

“just - touch me, please sir!” i beg, quickly turning hard from the thoughts of pain and pleasure mixing together. “however you want, i'm yours to use.”

“i'll make you feel good too, i promise.” he says, his voice laced with lust. his hand finds the back of my scalp, and is quick to tug lightly at my hair. i moan slightly and tilt my head to the side, and he takes the opportunity to kiss down my neck. 

he nibbles here and there, and even bites lightly at one point. i moan louder, the pain translating into pleasure as he kiss the area and makes sure to leave a bruise. he then pulls away slightly to look back into my eyes. “but only after a punishment, you've been acting no good lately.”

“as much of a pretty slut you are, i still have to punish you for all the bad behaviour, yes?” he asks rhetorically. he tilts his head and arches his eyebrow, as if he wants me to respond anyway. i nod in reply, not knowing what he as in store but oddly excited for it regardless. “besides, you'll probably enjoy it, being the pain whore you are.”

he slaps the side of my thigh, only enough to sting but still makes me gasp slightly in response. he walks away for a moment out of my eyesight, to fetch something i assume. he comes back up to me, now with something in his back pocket i can't quite see.

he pushes apart my naked thighs, and steps between them. i wrap my thighs around his waist and he slides his hands down them to my waist, up my sides, and to my arms. he adjusts the handcuffs to where i can lay down on my back, and my hands cuffed slightly above my head.

“are you ready for your punishment?” he asks, looking me in the eyes and taking the item out of his back pocket. i nod and manage to say a small yes in response before looking down at the object in his hand. something in a leather sleeve. after my consent given, he opens the leather sleeve, taking out a small dagger. it's made of a dark metal with a glossy finish, the handle made of ebony wood, decorated with a jade-like jewel at the end of it.

“i'll take it slow at first,” he states, slowly running the cool blade down the middle of my torso. “then we'll see if you can take more.”

i whimper, but not out of fear. strangely, i do not find myself afraid at all as i seem to trust him so greatly, so easily. i find my body is wanting for his every touch, for his every action against me. and for some reason, the thought of him cutting me, making me bleed with the knife turns me on in a way i have not imagined before.

“master..” i moan out, wanting him to hurry on with what he has planned. “please..i can take it.”

“if you say so.” his smirk returns to his lips, as he brings the blade to my hip. he stills in that spot for just a second, letting me prepare for it, before cutting lightly into my skin.

it stings slightly, but nothing i can't handle. blood swells to the surface of the fresh cut, leaving a drop or two on the blade. he runs his finger across the wound, and i hiss at the pain and at the sight of him licking the blood off his finger. 

he doesn't leave it at that, as he picks up the dagger again and takes a moment to decide another place. he decides on my inner thigh, slicing lightly into the flesh. more blood oozes out this time, and my already sensitive thighs shake from the pain, from the pleasure deriving from it.

when he starts to lick at my thigh, catching the drops of blood i start to whimper and squirm, the pleasure from this surprising me. i find myself dangerously craving more and more of it.

“i knew you would enjoy this.” he says confidently, though he's not wrong in me enjoying it. “you love the pain as much as the pleasure don't you, you slut?”

“y-yes, i do, please master!” i pant and squirm as he runs his fingers over my bleeding wounds. “you can hurt me more, make me bleed more, please sir?”

“oh, so desperate already.” he smirks as he comes up to face me, kissing me briefly. i can taste the metallic liquid on his tongue, and my cock twitches in response. we pull away panting, wanting so much more. “i love seeing you like this, could watch you beg and moan for days.”

he makes another cut on the other thigh, and sucks and licks at it, like a vampire hungry for blood. all i can do is moan and squirm from of the almost beautiful mix of pain and pleasure.

“m-master? could you please make me cum now?” i ask, my cock red and twitching, precum drooling down the shaft. “so close, so close.”

he seems to take pity on me, after building me up after so long. he kisses up my thigh, up to my cock. he licks up the vain, cleaning up all the precum. i gasp loudly, pulling at the handcuffs.

he doesn't waste time after that to take my cock in his mouth, using his tongue in a way i haven't experienced before. he looks up at me with his eyebrow arched, as he begins to move up and down on my cock, taking the whole thing without a problem. my thighs start shaking from the sight, strangled cries from my throat signifying my nearing orgasm.

“oh-! i'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum-” i couldn't even finish my sentence as he licks up my shaft once more, making my cock twitch before cumming, my whole body tensing and arching like a bow, before shuddering and shaking, my mouth letting out loud gasps and cries, tears from the immense pleasure run down my face.

-

i wake up to my usual bedroom, i take a second to come to reality, blinking my eyes awake. i look over at my clock on my nightstand - 3:11 am. i must've had an intense dream, the most vivid one i've ever had. i can feel something wet in the front of my boxers; and yet i'm still so hard it's painful. my mind is still reeling from the events in the dream, but my body has seemed to have already made up it's mind about how it feels about it.

i turn over in my bed to look at the man beside me -wonshik. he must've been the man in my dream, but he looked much different in it; piercings, many more tattoos, a much more gothic look compared to the softer wonshik i know and love.

he opens his eyes to look up at me, i blush as i didn't know he was awake at all. he gives me a small, reassuring smile.

“i heard you having an interesting dream, hm?” he asks in a whisper.

“i- i guess you could say that.” my blush getting to a deeper red.

“would you like to tell me about it?” he asks. i shake my head no, i don't think i’d be to explain that for a while without dying of embarrassment. “hm, well at least let me help you with your problem there.”

“oh god, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
